oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Elder Beta
Elder Beta & Barbarian Assault World 321 has become a beta world and tournament world where you can try out the proposed elder weapons! We've also got a number of quality of life changes for Barbarian Assault and Last Man Standing. Elder Weapon Beta Earlier this week we released a developer blog for raids rewards. In this blog we discussed two new level 75 weapons: the elder maul and the elder wand. You can now try out prototype versions of these weapons on world 321! This world is a beta world/tournament world, so none of your progress will affect your account. As these weapons are prototype versions, they are currently using placeholder graphics. On the beta world you can gear up with all the supplies you might need to give these weapons a go. You can also try out the elder maul at a small selection of monsters weak to crush attacks. Following feedback from the community, we are also considering some additional raids rewards on top of what was mentioned in the developer blog earlier this week. If you'd like more information on the additional rewards, watch our recent livestream in which we go over all of the stats of the proposed equipment. Barbarian Assault Quality of Life Barbarian Assault has received a number of quality of life updates and bug fixes this week in an effort to make your time in the minigame a bit smoother. Queen kill count cap Previously, the cap on the number of queen kills which could be stored at any given time was 15. This made purchasing gambles inconvenient for players trying to get their hands on a pet. We've now raised this cap to 40 to make the process easier. Quick-start The ladder found in the Barbarian Assault waiting rooms now has a quick-start option to get you straight into the action. Rather than waiting 60 seconds for the game to start automatically, your party leader can now use the quick start option to start the game immediately. Other changes *The big delay when using the item dispensers has been removed. *You can now close the rewards window using the escape key. *The rewards shop no longer has a black background, and should feel more smooth to use. *The egg conversion device now converts your eggs into another randomly, rather than to a specific colour. *An issue where Penance healers would stop taking poison damage has been fixed. *Fixed an issue where the attack style selection was not working correctly. *Points will no longer be lost when leaving the rewards window open after a game. *Poisoning penance creatures with green eggs will no longer reduce poison severity. Ring of wealth update The ring of wealth now improves the potential loot from the rare drop table when worn. While you are still only able to receive the same items, you are more likely to do so. In addition to the above change, the ring of wealth will now automatically pick up coins drops when equipped! All of those small stacks of coins are sure to add up quickly. Last Man Standing changes We've got a number of quality of life changes going into Last Man Standing this week, as well as the addition of the bloodier key. Bloodier keys When a game comes down to the final five players, there is often a desire to avoid combat in the hopes of saving supplies and surviving longer. In order to combat this, we've now added the bloodier key. The bloodier key is awarded to players who get kills when there are five or less players remaining. Much like the bloody key, the bloodier key will replenish your run energy and hitpoints. However, it will also slightly replenish your prayer points and special attack energy. On top of this, it is guaranteed to give you food and has an increased chance of giving you a top tier special attack weapon. We hope that the addition of the bloodier key will encourage players to fight towards the end of the game, upping the action in the last few minutes. Other Last Man Standing changes *It is no longer possible to go up ladders when in combat. *The buy option in shrines is now a left-click option. *The buy prices of some items has been reduced in the shrines. *The sell prices of some items has been increased in the shrines to combat griefing. *Adamant arrows have been replaced by Rune arrows. *A Last Man Standing minigame teleport has been added. *Logging out mid game will now reduce a players rank. *The Retribution prayer can no longer be used in Last Man Standing. *There are now no safespots on the watchtowers. ---- In other news *Temple Trekking NPCs now have right-click escort options. *It is now clear what difficulty each Temple Trekking NPC is. *The tables in Lletya bank will now act like bank booths. *The seed box can now deposit seeds into the bank without needing to remove them first. *The Hosidius servery multiplier will now go down even if no one is present. *The final door in a Pyramid Plunder room will now always allow you to progress. *You can no longer receive random events in the Blast Furnace. *The summer special promotion has now ended. Bugfixes *Removed an option from some ale barrels in Great Kourend that didn't do anything. *The golden fleece can now be used on spinning wheels in Lletya and Kourend. *The woodcutting requirement of the Black axe has been corrected to 11. *Completing an easy Temple Trek will no longer complete the hard Morytania diary task. *Improved some wording in the Morytania achievement diary. *Corrected some spelling on an elite riddle clue scroll. *Improved the examine of Grip's keyring to include that it is used in Heroes' Quest. *Improved some wording on a Master clue scroll. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team